


The Heads Story

by Alex20jlb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, DDLG, Daddy Dom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex20jlb/pseuds/Alex20jlb
Summary: Hermione and Draco are the head boy and girl for their "8th year'' and they find some interesting stuff out about each other.  What will happen when Hermione and Draco have to share a common room when Hermione and Ron had a fallout?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1- The Heads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend).



This is my first Dramione fanfic but they are my go-to HP couple to read sorry if I get some of the details wrong I’m consulting with my Potterhead best friend for some of the details  
I OWN NOTHING except the plot

Chapter one- The Heads  
*****Hermione’s P.O.V*****  
Why must Ron always deny me? Why must he tell me to grow up? I explained to him, Harry, and Gin all at the same time. Harry was intrigued and wanted to know more, once he even said he would be the “Cool Uncle that gives me toys” and Gin has known for some time now I just thought she would help the boys to understand it better and possibly accept me as my true little self. Although Harry didn’t need much help in accepting my little side Ginny still helped. But Ron? No, he continued our relationship and had the audacity to try and change me, to tell me to act like a woman around him, he even took away my favorite stuffie that Harry got me because I was in little space -I may have been in little space but I can still throw a mean Bat-Bogey Hex- and let’s just say he didn’t take away piggie again. But he still won’t accept me. That all happened in 6th year this year will be different this year I will find my self a true daddy. Since I broke up with Ron -Even tho he still refuses to believe I broke up with him by acting like nothing happened- I have been on the search for my perfect daddy, for a while there I thought it was Harry when Ron left us to hunt the Horcruxes alone but I realized that he wasn’t so I set him up with Gin.

Over the summer I got my Hogwarts letter with the head girl pin inside   
(Her pin)  
I was so caught up with thinking who the head boy would be that I started to think about if he became my daddy, as more thoughts came about my “mystery daddy to be”, as I called my dream daddy, that I slipped into little space for the rest of the day.  
\--------------------  
*****Draco’s P.O.V*****

The summer was so hectic with attending all of my fathers’ trials, keeping mother from the edge of insanity, and keeping the business up and running that I almost didn’t see my Hogwarts letter arrive, once I had enough time to open and read my letter I noticed the head boy pin in the envelope and sat there shocked.  
(His pin)  
With my luck, it would be Brown, Weaselet -although at least she would do her fair share- or Lovegood -whos not bad- as head girl. Tho Granger is a good guess on who will be the head girl it would just be too lucky for me to get stuck with her, I have liked her ever since she punched me in the face in the third year. After that, I kinda couldn’t get her bushy hair self out of my head, and so that’s where she stayed for 6 years now.  
\---On the train in the heads compartment---  
I can’t wait to see who the head girl is. The headmistress has already been to see me and fill me in on the living arrangements and duties that the head girl and I will have to perform once we arrive at the school, as McGonigal walks out and shuts the compartment I hear muted voices of the headmistress and the head girl. I can’t tell who the voice belongs to but I will know soon enough. As soon as the head girl walked in I had to smother a smirk from knowing something she didn’t for once and I was going to keep it that way because the only thing that I know that she doesn’t is that I have to share a common room with her. I have to share a common room with Hermione Granger.  
\--------------------  
*****Hermione’s P.O.V*****  
On platform 9 and ¾ I meet up the group -Harry, Ginny, and Ron-. “Hey ‘mione!” Harry says as he spots me walking up. Ron turns around and grins “Hey babe.” he says trying to slide his hand around my waist casually and failing. “Hey, Harry.” I say with a big smile and hug him, “Hey Gin long time so see” I begin as she practically jumps in my arms. When she finally gets off me I turn to Ron “Hello Ronald, it’s good to see you too but might I add that I am not your ‘Babe’ as you so eloquently put it” I say with slight anger as he stares at me with his eyes about to fall out of his head and his jaw on the ground. When he says nothing else I turn back to Harry and Ginny and smile “I’m afraid that I can’t sit with you guys on the train, I have to go to the heads compartment.” They grin wide and Ginny squeals “OMG your head girl?!” I nod as Harry sighs and shakes his head at his overexcited counterpart “Congrats ‘mione we all kinda had a feeling it was gonna be you” I smile at the happy couple as Hagrid shouts for everyone to get on the train and get settled.  
\---On the train---  
As I walk swiftly through the hallway of the train I bump into the headmistress on her way out of the heads compartment “Hello Headmistress” I greet her “Hello Mrs.Granger I hope that the head boy will explain everything I have just told him, at the moment I have a prior engagement that I have to attend to or else I would take the time to explain everything to you my self, now if you’ll excuse me.” she says happily as she shuffles off. I try to steady myself before I open the door so I take a few deep breaths and swing the door open. I just stood there shocked, I felt no words form themselves as my mind tried to crawl into the save room that is my little space. The Head boy is Draco Malfoy?


	2. Chapter Two- Impossible

*****Hermione’s P.O.V*****  
No way. There is no way Draco Malfoy is Head boy, I must be seeing things. “Hey Granger,” Malfoy says with his all too familiar signature smirk. Nope definitely not my imagination. “Malfoy,” I say as I wrap my head it. As I go to sit down the train launches forward sending me on to Malfoy. Once I can regain my balance we both get up “Sorry” is all I could manage to say while looking at my feet. “Just be more careful little one,” he says as he walks past me to reclaim his seat. When I sit down my brain finally registers what he just called me. Why did he call me that, why did it make me want to slip into my safe space, as I think I get out my phone and go on to my favorite little Instagram page. About an hour later I’m in my little space trying to not show it in front of Malfoy when he speaks “We should get changed into our robes, although I wouldn’t mind seeing you in that cute little onesie I saw you looking at.” he smirks at my surprised face and just as I’m about to say something the train stops and he leaves the compartment.  
(the onesie)  
\---on the platform ---  
My mind is racing. He saw that he saw the little onesie I was looking at. I’m so screwed he’s gonna tell the whole school, wait why did he say he wanted to see me in it? Is he a daddy dom? He called me little one and now he said he wanted to see me in an onesie, but how would I ask? Can you even ask someone that was your enemy if they are a daddy when you’re a little? I’ll have to figure it out later I have heads duties to do.  
\--------------------  
*****Draco’s P.O.V*****  
She just kinda stood there for a while staring at me “Hey Granger” I say seemingly pulling her out of her thoughts “Malfoy” she responds still with shock apparent in her voice. She steps forward to her seat when the train lurches to a start, as she is about to fall she grabs my arm in an attempt to catch herself but she just ends up pulling down with her. When we get our balance back she mumbles “Sorry” at her feet and without even thinking I respond with “Just be more careful little one,” I’m a little shocked at myself but when she just nods and goes to sit down I’m even more shocked when she doesn’t respond with something other than a nod. Since she never said anything I just sat down and pretended to read while studying her features. When she pulls out a phone I’m curious about what she’s looking at because she seems happy about it. It's almost a child-like innocence. She tilted in just the right way so I could glimpse at what is making her so happy when I see the onesies she's looking at. A realization hits me like a bludger to the head. Hermione Granger is a little. Well, that explains the childlike innocence she must be in little space. Once the train is about to arrive at Hogwarts I speak up “We should get changed into our robes, although I wouldn’t mind seeing you in that cute little onesie I saw you looking at.” her shocked face was worth exposing my secret when she is about to say


	3. Chapter 3- Daddy?

Thank every reader for the support and the love I would love to post on a schedule but school is crazy especially 8th grade   
I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 3- Daddy?  
*****Draco’s P.O.V*****  
After I tell the prefects to check the compartments for students I get ready for the carriage ride to the school and of course, she’s there. She looks so deep in thought and so focused on her journal, she seemed to be writing a list but she saw me before I could see what it said. “H-Hello Mm-alfoy” she stutters as she puts the book in her bag. “Hey Granger, find any kids on your rounds?” I ask in an attempt to make conversation, after all, we will have to talk a lot more now “I found two 6th years snogging in the bathroom but no one else” I hear in a meek reply. The conversation kinda stopped after that until she seems to find her Gryffindor bravery “M-Malfoy, what you said today….” she pauses “What about it?” I say when she never finishes “I have two questions one will you tell anyone what you saw today? And two are you a… a da.d..o.m….” her voice trails off “No I will not tell anyone. And could you repeat that last question I didn't hear you?” she sighs then rattles off “areyouadaddydom?” once I hear what she says as the carriage arrives. I get out and start walking to the school.  
\--------------------  
*****Hermione’s P.O.V*****  
I sit waiting for the carriage to move, so I make a list of the possibilities of Malfoy being a dd when I feel eyes on me when I look up I see him, I tried to put my book away as unnoticeable as possible and of course, he noticed I just hope he didn’t see what was on it. “H-Hello Mm-alfoy” I curse myself silently for stuttering. “Hey Granger, find any kids on your rounds?” yeah I found kids I found Harry and Ginny snogging each others face-off but I let them be ha like I would tell Malfoy that so I kept it vague plus changed the year they were in “I found two 6th years snogging in the bathroom but no one else” he just nods and sits down. The silence was killing me and I had so many questions well not so many just two. When the carriage was about three minutes away from the castle I couldn’t take it anymore “M-Malfoy, what you said today….” I pause losing my courage “What about it?” he speaks when I never finish. “I have two questions one will you tell anyone what you saw today? And two are you a… a da.d..o.m….” I started off brave and confident but when I felt his burning gaze on me I lost it and trailed off, hoping he wouldn’t care and just answer the one question. I keep my head down until I hear his silky voice “No I will not tell anyone. And could you repeat that last question I didn't hear you?” I cry out internally at his last statement rattling off my second question “areyouadaddydom?”. As soon as the last syllable leaves my mouth the carriage arrives, he just gets out and starts walking to the school I hoped he didn’t understand the question but as the thought crossed my mind he turns with his reply.“Yes, I am.” with that, he leaves… WAIT HE IS JUST LEAVING.


	4. Chapter 4- Daddy?

Thank you all for the support and comments. I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but I hope this new chapter will do. Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes and grammar issues no one but me is beta-ing this story  
I OWN NOTHING except the plot

Chapter 4- Daddy?  
*****Draco’s P.O.V*****  
I walked in the front doors of the castle and all of a sudden I hear a shrill voice from down the corridor “DRAKY POO!”. I try to act as if I hadn’t heard her and walk away but she runs up to me and hugs my arm into her chest “Draky where have you been I was looking for you on the train I was hoping to have a do-over of 5th year” She said with a sly grin and a wink. “Hello Pansy, I was a bit busy also I have no interest in amateur fumbling around in a train compartment any more,” I say trying, and failing, to keep the disgust off my face. 

She looks like she was about to respond and jump my bones but she just turns her head to the doors and scoffs “Uchh, What are you looking at Mudblood?”. Granger just rolled her eyes and turned to walk away when Pansy whispers to me “What a little mudblood whore staring at us like that.” Granger seemed to catch that and turned around. In a sickly sweet voice, she looks at Pansy and says “One, 10 points from Slytherin for harassment of the Head Boy,” She glances at me with a knowing look “And Two’’ she steps toward the girl hanging off my arm “I’m way less of a whore than you are, especially since your here trying to get into someone’s pants, who clearly doesn’t want you in them when you just had your mouth around some 6th years dick” I stifle a laugh as Pansy’s face turns red with rage and embarrassment “YOU CAN’T TAKE AWAY HOUSE POINTS MUBBLOOD BITCH, YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS THAT DRAKY LOVES ME AND NO ONE WANTS TO TOUCH DIRTY SCUM LIKE YOU.”. Granger just smirks as she replies in a cool tone “I think you might be surprised at what I can and can not do, however, I believe that even you could deduct that I’m Head Girl. Another thing I believe you might be surprised about is the number of lies in your previous statement.” she had an evil smile on her face as she continued “As we already established I have the power to take house points away, although I don’t know how I could be jealous of Malfoy loving you when I’m positive he wants nothing to do with you. The last misconception you seem to have is that no one wants to touch me, yet I have a long list of names including former death eaters and purebloods that would love to get me in bed however I don’t see how any of this is any of your business and I would hate to be late to the feast so goodbye now.” she smiles and walks to the Great Hall without a single look backward.  
\--------------------  
*****Hermione’s P.O.V*****  
Once I get into the Great Hall I leat out my breath. I have no clue where the confidence came from but boy am I in deep shit if Parkinson decides to come for revenge. When I reach the Gryffindor table Ginny automatically sees my face and starts drilling me for the details. As I finish the recap of what happened in the hall the Headmistress stands to give a speech “ I’m sure you all have been wondering, and gossiping, about who this year’s heads are.” she says with a small smile “While I love a good mystery the time has come to end the guessing game.” She pauses and smiles to herself “I am pleased to announce that this year’s heads are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy” she waits for the shock to pass at his name before she continues “Please treat them with respect and if you have any problems please seek one of them out. Now, first-years please follow your prefects to your house common room, and please don’t forget the password. Have a wonderful night.” she ends her speech and signals for me and Malfoy to go to her. When the hall is less noisy she asks us to follow her to our common room. On the way, I try to remember if any of the previous heads had to share a common room and I couldn’t remember any Gryffindor heads in the Gryffindor common room. When we reach a portrait of the four founders we stop “The password is Soda-Pop” she has a nostalgic look in her eyes and I remember how Dumbledore had a thing for sweet themed passwords. She bid us goodnight and left when I look back at the portrait it was already open and Malfoy was in the room. The common room had dark wood floors, walls filled with bookshelves made of the same wood, there were two bay windows at either side if three doors on the far wall, the drapes were forest green with gold leaves embroidered on them. There were two long black sofas parallel to each other with a black coffee table in between them, there was a large fireplace with a black mantle surrounding the stones. Two of the doors on the far wall had a gold plate on them with “Head Boy” and “Head Girl” engraved on them. “Wow, it surprisingly reminds me of the slyther-” I stop when I see him staring at me with a smirk pulling at his lips and an eyebrow raised. “How do you know what the Slytherin common room looks like?” he says with amusement in his voice. I blush and look at my feet “I have my ways…” I say quietly. He stands there for a moment smirking that famous Malfoy family smirk before he turns towards his room “Goodnight little one” he says when he turns from in his room to close the door with a wink in my direction. 

When the door is shut I feel myself slipping into little space so I go into my room before I can fully slip. When I get in my room and in PJs I pull out my favorite stuffie, markers, and my hello kitty coloring book along with my favorite bedtime story. While I color it starts to storm. One bolt of lightning strikes and frightens me so much that I scream and hide under my blanky with Piggy. I hear a knock on my door “Granger? Are you ok” he waits for a response but I’m too scared to move or talk “Granger if you don’t respond in five seconds I’m coming in,” He says in a stern tone. Still, I don’t respond and so five seconds later Draco came into my room to see a lump under a blanket. He figured out I was in little space and sat next to me “Hey little one it’s safe I promise.” he says as he lifts the cover. “Is sow scawwy I don wanna get hut any mo” his eyes soften at that and he pulled me to his chest “Its ok little one, it’s all over no one is gonna hurt you anymore.” I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried while he stroked my hair and rocked softly. After a while, I looked up at him and said something I’ll probably regret “Thank you, daddy” I whisper his molten silver eyes widen but he just picked me up and put me in .“Try to get some sleep little one” he says as he hands me Piggie and with that, he was gone.

Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon please leave a comment and tell me what ya think suggestions are always welcome


	5. Back...

Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon please leave a comment and tell me what ya think suggestions are always welcome

Thank you all for reading. I’m sorry I haven't had a regular update schedule but my dad has had some health issues recently   
I OWN NOTHING except the plot

Chapter 5-Back...  
*****Draco’s P.O.V*****  
After I put Hermione in bed I go to take a cold shower. I seemed to have a, not so, little problem after she called me “Daddy”. I don’t think she’ll be able to look me in the eye for the next week. I chuckle to myself at the thought of talking to her tomorrow. When I get out of the shower I go to bed. I can’t wait for tomorrow.  
\--------------------  
*****Hermione’s P.O.V*****  
I wake up to my alarm and the curtains being drawn. Magic is a wonderful thing. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and try to tame my wild mane of bed head. While I was getting dressed I noticed my coloring book on the floor along with my pens, as I pick them up I slowly remember the storm and all of what it entailed. My mind raced at to idea of calling Draco daddy last night even if I was having a panic attack. Would he hold it against me? Would he be ok with it? Would he be disgusted? Would he even bring it up? Ughhh why do I even care what he thinks or says, he’s bullied me and the boys for years although he stopped calling me mudblood in third year… Wonder if it has anything to do with me punching him in the nose. I finish getting ready for the day and head out. When I reach the common room I see pale blond hair on the couch. When I close my door he turns his head toward me. Molten silver eyes meet mine, a smile on his lips he gets up and walks to me. I feel like I’m in a full-body bind when he is standing in front of me. “Good morning Little One,” he says as he tucks a curl behind my ear “Did you sleep well after the storm?” The concern in his voice hocks me to the point where I can’t meet his eyes, so I look at our feet. “Yes I did, thank you again,” I say meekly. “No need to be shy little girl, I was just doing what any good dom would do.” he pauses with a devilish smirk “I would say ‘What and good Daddy would do’ but then again I’m not your daddy yet am I darling?” and with that, he left.AGAIN! I walk to the great hall for breakfast thinking about the conversation I had with Draco in the common room when I run into someones back, a very muscular and sculpted back may I add, I immediately look down in embarrassment “I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking to where I was going” when I hear a very familiar, deep-voiced chuckle my head snaps up and my eyes wide. It was Draco along with his best mates Blase Zambini and Theo Nott. He looks at me for a moment the steel in his eyes softened as he looks at me “Well that’s not good Little one, you might fall off a staircase if it moves or runs into a wall if you don’t pay attention to where your walking.”. He turns to his mates “I’ll see you in the great hall.” he says with a dismissive tone. They look at him strangely but abide none the less. “ so little one let’s walk.” he takes my hand and starts walking down the stairs. As we walk so many questions form in my head “Alright out with it your thinking too much what is it.”. “In the common room what did you mean by ‘Yet’?” he thinks for a moment   
“Well just what I said ‘Yet”.he supplies nonchalantly.  
“But..um.. You’re not my da-erm Dom.” I studder through the sentence.  
“That’s not what you said last night, but that’s exactly why I said ‘yet”  
I blush like crazy at his comment of last night. “Does that mean you’re trying to become my Dom?”  
He chuckles at my nervousness “I thought it would be obvious by now, Yes I’m trying to win you over”  
\------------------------  
CLIFFHANGER sorry for the wait my dads been in and out of the ER for awhile Love yall stay safe


End file.
